Another Destiny
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Episode 3 - Les soeurs mènent une vie tranquille où la magie n'existe pas. Et cela ne semble pas les choquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des ratés. Entre lapsus très révélateurs et un démon qui pénètre au manoir, elle devront se rendre à l'évidenc
1. Episode 1 Discorde

**Another****Destiny******

**Episode 1** : Discorde

**Chapitre 1**

     Piper s'étire lascivement. Son visage rayonne de bonheur. Léo est déjà réveillé mais toujours dans le lit. Il la regarde depuis un certain temps. Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, il passe une main sur son ventre nu et sourit de plaisir.

     «  Alors, ça y est…

- Oui, on va avoir un petit Léo ou une petite Piper. Je suis si heureuse !

- Moi aussi, Piper. Mais dis-moi…

- Oui ?

- Tu préfèrerais avoir une fille ou un garçon ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- C'est à cause de vos pouvoirs.

     -   Ah, je vois. A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Mais, j'y penserai après avoir       mangé.

     -   C'est vrai que tu manges pour deux maintenant !

     -   Oui, et j'espère que les pancakes que Phoebe a promis de faire   brûler…pardon de cuisiner ne se transformeront pas en viande crue comme    avec son enfant. Sinon, c'est mauvais signe.

     -   Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois, vous avez bien vaincu la Source. Et bien que ça fasse près de deux mois que vous avez fait un tas de cendres de la Prophétesse, c'est toujours le Chaos en Enfer. Les démons commencent réellement à vous craindre.

     -  C'est cool ça ! On va pouvoir les terroriser !

     -  J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Moi, je voyais surtout le coup où ils allaient  recruter les plus puissants démons pour vous attaquer.

     -  Tu crois ? »

     Elle n'a pas le temps de recevoir sa réponse car elle entend toquer à sa porte.

     «   Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demande Piper.

- Y'a un visiteur dans le salon, annonce Paige.

- Un visiteur ? Un visiteur… Humain ?

- Ouais, il dit qu'il te connaît. Et il est canon !!! 

- Bon, je descends. »

     Piper enfile un peignoir et sort de sa chambre. Elle s'approche du haut des escaliers et jette un coup d'œil en bas. Elle manque alors de tomber dans les escaliers.

     «  DAN ?! lance-t-elle un peu trop fort. »

**Chapitre 2**

     «   Bonjour Piper ! Tu te souviens encore de moi après tout ce temps ?

     -   …

     -   Bon, ben, si elle veut pas vous parler, moi, ça m'intéresse. Bonjour, je m'appelle Paige Halliwell. Je suis leur demi-sœur et j'habite avec elle. Et je suis célibataire, contrairement à Piper. »

         Phoebe lui met un coup dans les côtes et lui chuchote :

     «  Piper l'a quitté pour Léo…

- Oups !

- J'ai entendu. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que Piper aime Léo. »

     Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Léo sort de la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un jean et pose un baiser dans le cou de Piper.

     «   Qui est-ce ? »

     Il relève alors la tête et se sent tout bête en voyant Dan.

     «  Ah… Euh… Bonjour Dan…

- Ne sois pas gêné, Léo. Je sais pour vous deux. Je venais juste vous dire que je me réinstalle dans mon ancienne maison. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. On aura l'occasion de se revoir. A bientôt. Paige, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. 

- C'était réciproque. Et je suis libre ce soir…   »

     Autre coup dans les côtes de Phoebe. Elle sait que Dan n'est pas ce type d'homme. Pourtant, elle est on ne peut plus surprise quand l'homme lui répond :

     «   C'est noté ! Je passe te prendre à huit heures.

- C'est d'accord.

- Alors, à ce soir Melle Halliwell.   »

     Dan sort, étrangement sûr de lui, laissant un sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Paige et Piper, Léo et Phoebe abasourdis.

**Chapitre 3**

          Dans la cuisine, les trois sœurs discutent assez énergiquement. En fait, c'est surtout Piper qui anime la conversation :

     «   Je veux bien admettre qu'il est pris de l'assurance, mais là, ça dépasse tout. Je ne le reconnais plus.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais sortir avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas Paige. Mais il me laisse une drôle d'impression.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, toi, tu as eu des pressentiments sur Cole et c'était la Source.

- Mais Cole avait été un démon !!! Et à ce que je sache, Dan est parfaitement humain.

- Tu ne verras pas Dan, ordre de ta sœur aînée.

- Va te faire voir ! Je le verrai si j'en ai envie !   »

     Paige se lève, folle de rage part dans le hall, attrape une veste légère et sort en claquant la porte. Piper tape du poing sur la table, tant elle est énervée.

«   Qu'est-ce qui vous prend toutes les deux ? s'étonne Léo. Ce n'est pas dans  vos habitudes de vous disputer ainsi !

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !!! hurle-t-elle. ET NI TOI NI PERSONNE NE ME FERA LA MORALE !!!  »

     Sur ces mots pour le moins belliqueux, elle se lève brutalement et part dans sa chambre. Phoebe regarde alors Léo, qui regarde Phoebe, qui regarde à nouveau Léo et tous deux hausse les épaules :

«   C'est le bébé !   »

**Chapitre 4**

     Paige sort, en fulminant. Elle en veut vraiment à sa sœur. Elle n'a pas le droit de la commander ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la plus jeune qu'elle doit être le toutou que l'on dresse. Plus elle y pense, plus sa colère semble décupler. Elle finit par monter dans sa voiture en essayant de se calmer. 

     Pourtant, rien n'y fait. Elle a envie de faire quelque chose qui mettra Piper hors d'elle. Elle est garée juste derrière elle. Il suffirait qu'en dégageant sa voiture, elle fasse une manœuvre malencontreuse et la jolie caisse de Piper lui coûterait des centaines de dollars en réparations…

     Soudain, Paige ouvre de grands yeux.

     «   _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris_ ? se demande-t-elle. (Quand c'est en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos). _Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça à ma sœur.   »_

       Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir sur son attitude plus longtemps, car, regardant sa montre, elle se rend compte qu'elle a passé un peu trop de temps à fulminer. Elle doit à tout prix partir. Elle démarre donc, en prenant bien garde à ne pas emboutir la voiture de Piper.

       Ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est qu'une fois partie, la tôle s'enfonce de manière surnaturelle. Le pare-choc arrière se décroche à moitié.

       Dans sa chambre, Piper s'habille en jurant. Elle en veut réellement à Paige, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle réalise qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui en veut.

«   Mais elle n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis énervé ? Il faut  que j'aille lui faire des excuses.   »

     Elle s'habille en toute hâte et redescend. Elle se dirige vers la porte.

«   Où tu vas ? demande Phoebe de la cuisine.

-   Faire des excuses à Paige.

-   Ok ! Mis s'il te reprend des pulsions meurtrières, n'oublie pas que le     Pouvoir des 3, ça se fait à TROIS.

-   Très drôle, Phoebe. Je suis tordu de rire… Bon, à tout à l'heure.   »

     Elle sort et se dirige vers sa voiture. Elle grimpe dedans et démarre. Elle part vers le bureau de Paige. Tout au long du trajet, elle entend un bruit de plastique raclant le sol mais ne parvient pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Mais le bruit est tellement désagréable qu'elle en attrape une migraine.

     Elle arrive finalement devant le bureau d'aide sociale de Paige. Elle se gare et descend de sa voiture. Et là, elle voit.

«   Qui a fait ça ? hurle-t-elle hors d'elle.

- _Tu le sais_, lui souffle une voix à son oreille. _ELLE est la source de tous tes ennuis._

- C'est Paige !   »

     Elle en est convaincue. Et pourtant…

**Chapitre 5**

     Tout le monde a regardé Piper qui a hurlé le nom de sa sœur. Elle leur jette un regard noir et entre dans le bureau. Elle fige tout le monde et fonce comme une furie vers la pièce où travaille Paige. Là, elle attrape sa sœur par le col.

«   Tu vas payer !   »

     Elle va lui donner un coup de poing mais Paige s'éclipse et réapparaît derrière elle.

«   T'es malade, Piper ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ???

- Tu existes, et c'est déjà trop. 

- Mais arrête !

- Pas tant que tu seras vivante. »

     Elle tend ses mains pour la faire exploser. Mais Paige roule sur le sol juste à temps pour l'éviter. Elle se cache derrière le bureau mais Piper n'est pas née de la dernière pluie.

«   Léo, je pars pour le journal ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir, Phoebe. Non ! Attends !!

- Quoi ?

- Piper et Paige sont en danger. Elles sont au journal.

- Oh mon dieu !   »

     Elle revient sur ses pas et prend la main de Léo. Léo disparaît… Et réapparaît au milieu d'un cham de bataille.

«   Où est le démon ? demande Phoebe.

- Il est là ! hurle Paige en désignant Piper. Elle est devenue comme folle. Elle est arrivée ici et elle a essayé de me tuer. »

     Phoebe s'approche de sa sœur aînée :

«   C'est vrai ?

- Elle le méritait.

- Tu délires, Piper.

- Non. Je ne la supporte plus, elle refuse de m'obéir quand je lui donne un ordre et elle a cabossé ma voiture. Et volontairement !

- Mais non ! proteste l'accusée. J'ai rien fait à ta voiture. J'y ai pensé quand j'étais énervée, mais MOI, j'ai su me contrôler.

- Ben, moi non. »

     Sur ces mots, elle se jette à nouveau sur Piper. Mais cette fois, Léo l'empêche.

«   Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, Léo, explique Phoebe. Emmène Piper à la maison et empêche-là de revenir ici.

- Très bien, Phoebe. Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Non, aucune, mais c'est pas naturel. Alors, mieux vaut qu'elles ne se voient pas.   »

     Léo transporte sa femme au manoir. Phoebe aide sa petite sœur à se relever.

«   Bon, il se passe quelque chose. Mais on ne sait pas quoi, alors, évitez de vous trouver dans la même pièce ce soir. Admets que toi aussi, tu avais de la haine ce matin quand tu es parti. Et tu as admis que tu avais voulu cabosser sa voiture.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai pas fait.

- Je te crois.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être un nouveau pouvoir ??? J'ai pensé à faire quelque chose et ça l'a fait par la pensée ?

- Peut-être… Mais j'en suis pas convaincu. Et puis, si c'était le cas, ton moteur pour l'utiliser, c'est la haine. Et ça, c'est démoniaque.

- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé. Mais alors, je suis en train de devenir méchante ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il y a une force là-dessus qui vous pousse à vous en vouloir. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que ce soir, tu ne croises pas Piper au manoir et que tu partes à ton rendez-vous.

- Très bien. Bon, moi, je dois aller au journal. Léoooooooo ! »

     L'Etre de Lumière réapparaît.

«   Oui, Phoebe.

- Tu peux m'emmener au journal ?

- Phoebe, tu sais que je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs que pour le boulot.

- Oui, mais c'est la faute du boulot si je suis en retard.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

- Ouais, jusqu'à la prochaine, chuchote Phoebe.

- J'ai entendu ! »

**Chapitre 6**

     Il est sept heures. Paige rentre chez elle. Elle essaie d'oublier les incidents de la journée mais elle a vraiment du mal. C'est étrange et effrayant ce qui arrive. Mais elle est bien décidée à trouver ce que c'est et à lui faire passer l'envie de les pousser à se battre.

     La voila qui arrive devant le manoir. Elle se gare derrière la voiture de Piper. Elle voit l'arrière cabossé.

_«   C'est bizarre. C'est exactement dans cet état que j'aurais voulu la mettre ce matin. Pourtant, je n'y ai pas touché.  »_

     Elle sort de sa voiture et se dirige vers sa maison. Elle entre et trouve Phoebe dans le salon, le Livre des Ombres sur les genoux.

«   Psst ! 

- Oui ? Ah, c'est toi, Paige. Vas-y, entre, elle est dans sa chambre.

- Ouf !   »

     Elle va s'asseoir à côté de Phoebe.

«   Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non. Rien. Et j'ai bien demandé de l'aide à GRAND-MERE (elle insiste sur le prénom comme si ça pouvait atteindre leurs défunte grand-mère) mais elle n'a pas voulu m'aider.

- Bon, ben, je vais aller me préparer.

- Vas-y. Je vais chercher encore un peu.   »

     La jeune femme monte dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre la porte. Là, elle voit sa penderie ouverte et ses habits jonchant le sol, lacérée. Elle s'agenouille et attrape une robe. Elle est tellement abîmée qu'on ne pourrait même pas en faire un chiffon pour la poussière.

_«   Qui a fait ça ?_ lui souffle une voix.

- Piper ! »

     Elle sort de sa chambre et va dans celle de Piper.

«  Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, petite pleurnicharde ?

- Ce que j'ai. (Elle montre sa robe). Petite garce. Couteau de cuisine !   »

     En prononçant ses mots, elle appelle un gros couteau de boucher de la cuisine. Elle le lance sur Piper qui le fige.

«   Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? Prends ça !   »

     Elle lui lance un coup de pied mais Léo arrive et se le prend en pleine figure. Elle se penche sur lui.

«   Léo, ça va ? Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolé !!!   »

     Paige entend sonner à la porte. Elle sort et descend. Elle devra sortir comme ça. Avant qu'elle ouvre la porte, Phoebe lui demande :

«   Comment ça s'est passé là-haut ?

- Oh, j'ai essayé de buter Piper mais elle a résisté.   »

     Sur ces mots, elle ouvre la porte et sort. C'était bien Dan. Elle part avec lui. En passant derrière la voiture de Piper, elle finit d'arracher le pare-choc et monte dans la voiture de Dan. Celui-ci a un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire démoniaque.

**Chapitre 7**

«   Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Surprise.   »

     Il conduit jusqu'à un restaurant appelé le « _French Break_ ». Paige est émerveillée.

«    Comment as-tu su ? s'extasie-t-elle.

- Su quoi ?

- Ben, que les restaurants français sont ceux que je préfère.

- Ah ! Mystère !

- Bon, tu ne veux pas révéler tes secrets ? Alors, tant pis ! Je te ferai bien cracher le morceau pendant le repas !

- Doucement, Paige, tu me fais peur ! »

     Paige éclate de rire. Son rire plait tant à Dan. Il est doux, innocent. A ce moment précis, il ressent son premier remord. Il se demande si elles le méritent vraiment… Mais une décharge d'électricité le rappelle à l'ordre. Paige le perçoit comme un frisson.

«   Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est rien, j'ai eu un frisson. 

- Il ne fait pas spécialement froid pourtant.

- C'était peut-être un esprit. Il parait que quand un fantôme nous traverse, on ressent un frisson.

- Un… Un fantôme ? Où as-tu lu ça ? »

     Paige commence à avoir des sueurs froides.

«   C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a raconté ça quand j'étais petit.

- Ah bon ? (elle se détend) Ça… Ça fait froid dans le dos, c'est le cas de le dire !

- Oui, si on veut. Bon, attends trente secondes, Paige. Ne bouge pas de ton siège.   »

     La jeune femme obéit, amusée. Dan court et contourne la voiture pour arriver devant la portière de Paige. Il l'ouvre et déclare :

«   Le dîner de mademoiselle Halliwell va débuter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.   »

     Pour confirmer ses dires, il lui tend sa main pour l'aider à sortir et lui donne ensuite son bras pour l'escorter. Elle se laisse faire, ne soupçonnant rien de ce qui se trame…

**Chapitre 8**

«   Laisse-moi entrer dans le grenier, Phoebe !!! Je veux une formule pour tuer Paige ! Je vais la scalper et la vendre à un cirque. Laisse-moi entrer où je fais exploser la porte !!! Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… Deux...

- Ne t'époumone pas, Piper ! J'ai jeté un sort à la porte. Si tu essaies de la faire exploser, ça se retournera contre toi !

- Mais Phoebe, chuchote Léo, il n'y a pas de formule pour immuniser une PORTE des pouvoirs d'une sorcière.

- Je le sais, répond Phoebe tout aussi doucement, j'ai cherché dans tout le livre. Mais l'avantage, c'est que Piper ne le sait pas.

- Oui, mais là, on fait quoi ?

- J'ai un plan. Mais il va falloir enfreindre une règle.

- Laquelle ?

- M'emmener là-haut.

- Ça ne me plait pas, mais explique.

- On laisse rentrer Piper. J'ai trouvé une formule pour la coincer dans la pièce et l'empêcher de sortir. On lance le sort et on disparaît dans ton monde avec le Livre des Ombres. Là, on sera tranquille pour faire nos recherches. Par contre, l'inconvénient, c'est que si Paige arrive et qu'elle vient là, elles seront fermées toutes les deux. Et Paige ne pourra même pas s'éclipser. 

- C'est un inconvénient assez MAJEURE !

- Parle plus fort, Léo, on ne t'a pas entendu à Tombouctou ! Je sais bien que c'est dangereux. Mais tu veux laisser Piper feuilleter le livre ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Bon, je te suis. Après tout, Paige est au restaurant. Espérons que ça lui prendra longtemps.

- Merci, Léo. A trois…   »

     Elle s'approche de la porte en décomptant. Léo attrape le livre au moment où Piper bondit. Phoebe court vers Léo et récite :

«   _Dans cette pièce, je t'enferme,_

_Reste-y, je t'emprisonne._

_Entre quatre murs, je te séquestre_

_Le Pourvoir, canalisé dans ces parois_

_Tant que je le veux, sera ta prison.   »_

     Piper, comprenant qu'on l'a en quelque sorte, emmuré vivante, se jette sur sa sœur. Mais celle-ci disparaît avec Léo. Folle de rage, Piper veut consulter le livre mais il n'est plus là. En désespoir de cause, elle canalise son pouvoir sur le trépied qui soutenait le livre et le fait exploser. 

«   _C'est ça_, lui souffle une voix, _déchaîne ta colère. Laisse-toi aller !   »_

     Obéissant à cette voix sans résister, Piper s'acharne sur les différents objets du grenier, faisant exploser la malle contenant les objets de Prue…

**Chapitre 9**

     Paige attrape un autre escargot dans le plat. Comble de la coïncidence, Dan tend sa main au même moment pour en attraper un autre. Leurs mains se touchent. Dan retire la tienne aussitôt, comme si celle de Paige était empoisonnée. Paige est un peu vexée mais plaisante :

«   Je sens mauvais ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… Mais… Ça m'a électrisé… Et ça ne doit pas… »

     Sans un mot de plus, il court vers les toilettes et s'y enferme. Là, il s'assure qu'il n'y a personne et tend ses mains vers le miroir. Une lueur bleu nuit y apparaît et part sur le miroir. Il se forme alors une silhouette de femme. Elle est vaporeuse avec de longs cheveux blancs et une robe bleu pâle.

«   Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? demande-t-elle.

- J'ai… Des remords…

- Les remords ne sont pas admis ! Tu accompliras ta mission ! Tu as choisis d'être  mon réceptacle, alors tu pousseras les trois sorcières à s'entre-tuer et je prendrai le corps de la survivante pour me réincarner. Et alors, tu auras ta vengeance.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est…

- Alors, c'est la petite gourde qui t'a tourné la tête »

     C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Paige apparaît, furieuse.

«   Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite gourde ? Elle te dit : « crève sale démon ! ». Et par le pouvoir des trois ! »

     Dan semble bouleversée. Il essaie d'approcher Paige mais elle lui met une gifle retentissante.

«   Ne me touche pas ! Je croyais que tu étais sincère !

- Mais je l'étais !

- Cole aussi était sincère ! Résultat : on a failli perdre Phoebe !

- Assez joué ! crie la femme dans le miroir.   »

     Une brume sort du miroir, l'image de la femme s'estompant, et entre en Dan dont les yeux deviennent d'un bleu irréel.

«   Fini de jouer ! répète Dan d'une voix sadique.   »

     Il s'approche de Paige. Mais elle sait quoi faire :

«   Ciao bébé !   »

     Et elle s'éclipse.

«   Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper comme ça ? J'ai déjà le contrôle de ton esprit.       Il ne reste que Phoebe à avoir. Ses affinités maléfiques devraient en faire une proie facile. Ah ah ah !   » 

**Chapitre 10**

«   Tiens, Phoebe, assieds-toi là ! indique Léo en désignant… un nuage !

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais passer à travers ! C'est un NUAGE !

- Oui, mais il est ensorcelé par les Fondateurs. Ce sont les fauteuils les plus moelleux que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- Bon, je te crois.   »

     Elle s'asseoir et découvre avec plaisir qu'il avait raison.

«   C'est génial ! Vous devriez les commercialiser ! Ça ferait un carton dans les soirées New Age !

- Ça ferait surtout « magique » !

- Oui, autant s'écrire sur le front : « Je suis une sorcière et lui un Etre de Lumière ! Brûlez-nous ! »

     Sur ce, elle se met à chercher. Ici, pas question d'une aide de grand-mère puisqu'on est pas sur terre. Il faut donc utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Tourner les pages une par une et invoquer mère Providence. Mais des potions pour tomber amoureux ou amputer un démon, ce n'est pas le but de sa recherche. Mais où chercher ?

«   T'aurais pas une idée ?

- Si je te dis que j'ai des doutes sur Dan, tu vas me rire au nez…

- Là, je suis prête à tout entendre.

- Ben, il est trop sûr de lui. Et puis, il ne s'est pas étonné de voir Paige et plus Prue.

- C'est vrai, ça… Mais il l'a peut-être lu dans les journaux.

- Et tu penses qu'il n'aurait pas présenté ses condoléances ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est quand même pas un sauvage. Et tu vois un rapport entre ces deux choses et notre problème et les tentatives de meurtre de mes sœurs ?

- Peut-être un démon qui lui offert quelques chose pour vous approcher et semer le discorde... La discorde… Non, ce n'est pas possible… Pas elle…

- Qui ça elle ? Réponds, tu me fais peur !

- Il existe une entité qui correspondrait parfaitement.

- Pourquoi tu id entité ? C'est pas un démon ?

- C'st une déesse.

- Aïe ! Problème !

- Oui, mais je doute que ce soit ça.

- Si tu le dis, mais quelles sont ses facultés ?

- Eh bien, elle choisit un réceptacle tous les cent ans. Elle prend des gens qui ont été proches de sorcières et que celles-ci ont trahi on éloigné.

- Un peu comme nous avec Dan quand on lui a fait oublier ce qu'il avait découvert.

-  Oui, en effet. Elle lui accorde alors vengeance sur celles-ci. En échange, il doit semer le trouble dans la famille de sorcières ou le groupe et les pousser à s'entretuer. C'est le pouvoir de la déesse qui fait naître cette haine. Finalement, la déesse prend le corps de la survivante pour se réincarner. Enfin, c'est ce qui est censé se produire, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à accomplir le rituel.

- Et c'est comme ça que le réceptacle serait vengé ?

- En partie, mais il n'en profiterait pas puisqu'elle le tuerait sûrement pour qu'il tienne sa langue.

- Bien entendu, il ne le sait pas.

- Non, bien sûr, mais le Réceptacle est lié à elle. Elle peut le tuer à tout moment. En cas d'urgence, puisqu'elle n'a que deux jours après avoir pris possession du corps, elle peut le contrôler complètement pour aller plus vite. Mais c'est aussi au risque de modifier sa personnalité et de se faire démasquer.

- Et pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas ça ? Ça correspond exactement !

- J'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas ça.

- Plus ça va, plus tu me fais peur…   »

**Chapitre 11**

     Paige atterrit dans le salon.

«   Y'a quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle. »

     Pas de réponse. Elle tend l'oreille. Personne.

«   Bon, ben, si y'a personne, je vais débrouiller. Après tout, ça fait une bonne année que je suis sorcière, alors je dois pouvoir faire une recherche dans le Livre des Ombres sans faire grossir ma poitrine. Enfin, j'espère… Hé ! Peut-être que Pamela Anderson est une sorcière ! Bon, Paige, arrête de plaisanter, t'as une femme toute bleue sur le dos.   »

     Elle monte donc au grenier, ouvre la porte, pénètre à l'intérieur et la porte se referme en claquant. Elle veut tourner la poignet pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait sortir, mais elle est éjectée sur… Piper !

«   Tu m'as touché, là ? hurle Piper.   »

     Elle lui donne un violent coup de pied qui l'envoie valser contre une malle de jouets. Elle reçoit un mauvais coup à la tête. A moitié consciente, elle veut s'éclipser, mais elle est arrêtée par la magie qui emplit la pièce et retombe au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne se relève pas.

     A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et une voix crie :

«   Paige, Piper, où êtes-vous mes chéries ?   »

     Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, il monte au grenier.

     Phoebe tourne les pages sur les conseils de Léo pour lire la page sur la déesse de la destruction. Au milieu du livre, elle trouve un marque-page.

«   Hé ! C'est celui de Piper !   »

     Elle le prit et ne dit plus rien. Un frisson la parcourt.

_'   Une femme dans un miroir… Dan est devant… Il a des remords… Elle entre en lui… Paige est là… Dan essaie de l'approcher… Elle s'éclipse… La même femme dans un miroir chez Dan… Il regarde lui-même les sœurs qui marche dans la rue… Paige au manoir… Le grenier… Paige inconsciente… Dans qui arrive… Ses yeux d'un bleu trop bleu…  _'

«   Une vision ? demande Léo.

- Oui, et quelle vision. Dis-moi, la déesse de la Discorde, elle est bleue ?

- Oui.

- Alors, on a un très gros problème. C'est bien cette déesse, elle a embobiné Dan avant-hier soir. Elle l'a possédé complètement au restaurant. Elle a essayé de faire du mal à Paige qui s'est éclipsé au manoir. Là, Paige est dans le grenier, inconsciente et Dan est… Dans le manoir. Euh… Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on avait un très gros problème ?

- On retourne au manoir, décide Léo. Dan, enfin, la déesse doit sûrement t'attendre.

- Mais si j'y vais pas, elle sera coincée. Et ça marchera pas.

- Oui, mais Paige va sûrement mourir et de rage, la déesse tuera Piper.

- On y a va ! Mais… Comment on la détruit ?

- On ne détruit pas une déesse. 

- Ah oui, comme la femme dans l'amphore chez Buckland. Elle, il fallait un acte désintéressée…

- Et pour la déesse, il va falloir l'occuper jusqu'à que les deux jours soient totalement écoulés. 

- Génial, et on fait comment ?

- Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux à tes sœurs avant que tu sois toi-même contaminée.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon, l'une de vous expérimentera la vie de déesse.

- Au moins, tu ne me ménages pas.   »

**Chapitre 12**

     Phoebe atterrit dans le grenier en même temps que Dan entre dans le grenier. Elle l'accueille d'un coup de pied entre les deux jambes et referme la porte. Elle retient la porte en ordonnant à Léo de soigner Paige.

«   C'est bon, bougonne Paige en ouvrant les yeux. Piper m'a juste assommé ! »

     Elle se relève et se jette sur Piper. Phoebe est obligé de libérer la porte pour les séparer. Dan/Discorde entre à nouveau. Phoebe sépare ses sœurs et les force à l'écouter :

«   Ouvrez vos oreilles ! Dan est possédé par une méchante : la déesse de la Discorde. Elle veut nous pousser à nous entretuer. Elle prendra le corps de la survivante pour se réincarner. Ou s'incarner.

- Oui, elle a raison, lance la déesse. Je suis méchante ! Tuez-moi !!!

- Ben, pourquoi tu me facilites la tâche, toi ? s'étonne  Phoebe.   »

     Elle comprend très vite. Ses deux sœurs la croient. Elles la crient même trop bien. Et la haine qu'elles ont l'une envers l'autre les poussent à se disputer pour se battre contre le monstre.

«   Non ! C'est moi ! s'énerve Paige en écartant Piper d'un coup de rein.

- Non, moi ! la repousse Piper.

- C'est moi ! Et puis, c'est tout !

- Ah oui ? lance Piper en marchant sur le pied. »

     Encore une fois, ça dégénère. Elles finissent par se battre entre elle. Phoebe soupire. Mais elle a peur quand elle se sent soudain prise d'un accès de colère. Dan sourie en la regardant.

«   Léo, aide-moi ! Je suis en train de devenir comme elle.

- Montre-leur la vérité !

- Et comment ?

- Avec tes pouvoirs.

- Hé ! C'est pas bête, ça !   »

     Il va falloir faire vite. Elle concentre sa haine sur Dan et lévite pour lui donner un coup de pied. Puis elle gifle ses deux sœurs.

«   Désolé, c'était la déesse qui m'a fait faire ça ! ment-elle pour ne pas attiser la haine de ses sœurs. J'ai une idée pour la vaincre. (encore un mensonge). Je donne la main la main à Paige qui donne la main à Piper et moi, je pose la mienne sur le démon. J'ai l'espoir qu'on aura une vision de groupe pour trouver comment la tuer. Vous pourrez vous tenir la main cinq secondes sans la broyer ?

- Si Piper serre pas trop fort !

- Si Paige en fait autant !

- Allez-y ! »

     Les filles s'exécutent. Paige gémit que Piper serre trop fort et Piper que Paige a les mains moites. Mis un regard assassin de Phoebe suffit à les faire taire, le temps de toucher Dan.

«   _Pourvu que ça marche_, pense Phoebe.   »

     Et ça marche ! En le touchant, une vision naît, montrant tout l'histoire : le pacte avec Dan, la possession au restaurant, la voiture cabossée par la déesse (la vision saute le moment ou Paige finit d'arracher le pare-choc), la garde-robe de Paige détruite…

     Après cela, Paige et Piper se sépare et se saute dans les bras.

«   Oh, excuse-moi Piper !

- Moi aussi, Paige ! Je suis désolé !

- C'est pas grave ! Maintenant, on sait ce qui s'est passé ! Et d'ailleurs…   »

     Elles se retournent vers Phoebe.

«   On fait quoi, maintenant ? Elle a l'air toujours là ?

- Ben, c'est simple, explique Phoebe. D'après les infos de Léo, elle a perdu. Y'a plus qu'à attendre minuit, comme elle a possédé Dan à cette heure. (Elles viennent de le voir dans la vision). Comme elle avait que deux jours, eh ben, elle sera bannie à cette heure.

- Et vous pensez que je ne vais pas m'enfuir ? Que je ne vais pas essayer de vous tuer lance Dan.

- Mais non, vilaine fille… enfin garçon… enfin les deux !!! le fâche Paige.   »

     L'étincelle dans ses yeux montre bien qu'elle à une idée.

**Chapitre 13**

_«   Tes paroles envoûtantes_

_Sont à présent insignifiantes._

_Tu as beau être très loquace_

_Tes paroles sont inefficaces !   »_

     A ce moment précis, les paroles poussant à la haine n'agissent plus. Plus aucune ne les entend.

«   Très bonne idée, Paige ! la félicite Léo. Cette idée de boule kiès magique est géniale. Il faudra que tu notes la formule dans le Livre des Ombres.

- Je le ferai ! Mais on en a pas fini avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse du mal à Dan. Alors, on l'attache !

- Je me vengerai ! jure la déesse.

- Tu parles, ricane Phoebe, dans cent ans, t'auras à faire à la fille de la fille de Piper.

- Vous me le paierez !

- Mais oui !  acquiesce Paige en la ligotant. En attendant, tu bouges plus ! Et voila, il est 23h30. Dans une demi-heure, on retrouvera Dan !

- Oui, et on aura une explication, conclut Phoebe.   »

**Chapitre 14**

     Quand l'horloge sonna son douzième, un cri de femme retentit. La seconde qui suivit, Dan demandait ce qui se passait. Les trois sœurs qui étaient toujours dans le grenier car elle n'avait pas voulu lever le sort qui empêchait de sortir au cas où Dan/Discorde aurait tenté quelque chose. Mais maintenant, c'est bon. Mais l'attitude de Dan est assez bizarre.

« Où suis-je ? Piper, Phoebe ? LEO ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Prue ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Paige.

- Venez avec moi dans le salon.   »

     Elles libèrent la pièce de l'influence magique très discrètement et plantent là leur invité, toujours attaché.

     Au salon :

«   Quand la déesse perd, son réceptacle, ici Dan, oublie tout ce qui s'est passé. Et là, vous avez deux choix, soit vous ne lui dites rien et vous effacez de sa mémoire son page chez vous au risque qu'un jour il renoue un pacte de ce genre ou alors, vous remontez et vous lui dites que vous êtes des sorcières et il se souviendra de tout.

- Et ? insiste Piper.

- Soit vous aurez un ami, soit il vous détestera encore plus. C'est votre choix.

- Je veux lui dire, avoue Paige, de but en blanc.

- Et pourquoi ? demande Phoebe. Expose tes arguments !

- Ben, on est des sorcières, ça, ça va pas changer. Mais imaginez qu'il s'installe ici, il va nous côtoyer sûrement et tout ou tard, il découvrira à nouveau. Et…

- Et c'est fait, Paige ! annonce Dan en descendant les escaliers. Vous venez de me dire que vous étiez des sorcières. Ça règle le problème.

- Je… bredouille Paige.

- Attends, Paige, j'ai autre chose à dire. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais quand la déesse m'a fait voir que vous aviez effacé ma mémoire, j'étais fou de rage. Mais j'ai très vite regretté le contrat. Mais j'étais piégé, et quand elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps, je n'étais plus que le spectateur. Je ne sais pas si vous me pardonnerez un jour, mais sachez que je ne me ferai plus avoir. Je vais partir. Je vous dit adieu. Je ne vous importunerai plus.   »

     Sur ce, il tourne les talons et s'en va. Mais, les trois sœur et Léo ont senti qu'il était sincère.

«   Attend ! crie la troupe.   »

     Dan se retourne. Piper se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

«   Dan, c'est en partie à cause de nous si tout ça est arrivé. Si on avait pas effacé ta mémoire, on en serait pas là. C'est que tu étais tellement bouleversé qu'on voulait t'épargner d'être malheureux.

- C'est bien ça, Piper. Vous avez fait ça pour mon bien. Et voila comment je vous l'ai rendu.

- On n'a pas été des saintes non plus, intervient Phoebe.

- Et sin on se donnait une seconde chance ? demande Paige.

- Pourquoi pas… accepte Dan.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ? demande Paige.

- Oui.

- Alors, bienvenue chez toi ! lance Léo.   »

     Et pour la première fois, Dan et Léo se serrent la main sans animosité aucune…

**Epilogue**

     Phoebe lit dans le salon. Piper prépare le dîner. Paige se maquille dans la salle de bains. Léo est en mission. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis leur précédent combat.

     Phoebe n'est pas vraiment très concentrée sur sa lecture. Aussi, quand Paige arrive, elle en profite pour lever la tête.

«   Waouh ! Très jolie, cette robe ! admire Phoebe. Heureusement que le mal qu'a fait la déesse a été réparé après qu'elle ait été bannie.

- Ça oui ! Parce que j'en ai avait pour mille dollars dans ma garde-robe. Et Piper en aurait eu pour autant en réparations.

- Oui, et les affaires de Prue, elles, n'ont pas de prix.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirme Piper en arrivant de la cuisine. Mais n'y pensons plus. Si j'avais définitivement détruit cette malle, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.   »

     Une vague de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Mais, elle est interrompue par la sonnette.

«   Ça doit être Dan ! Bon, j'y vais les filles.

-   Oui, amuse-toi bien !   »

     Paige part au bras de Dan, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. D4ailleurs, en parlant de Dan, il a repris la maison qu'il avait avant, à côté du manoir. Et il s'entend même bien avec Léo !

« Bon, ben, on va manger toutes les deux !

- Ben ouais ! Bon, je vais poser mon livre dans ma chambre et j'arrive ! »

     Phoebe monte dans sa chambre. En posant son livre, elle fait tomber le marque-page de Piper qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Livre des Ombres. Elle repense aux incidents de la semaine passée.

_«  C'est bizarre quand même… Pourquoi je ne me suis pas entre-tuée avec mes sœurs. C'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est étrange. Peut-être que Paige, comme elle semble amoureuse de Dan, et Piper, comme elle a été amoureuse de lui, étaient plus faible face à la déesse. En parlant d'amour, je me demande ou peut être Cole. Depuis qu'il m'a aidé face au chasseur de sorcière, je ne l'ai pas revu. Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à revenir de cet endroit… Mais où peut-il être ? Et est-il bon ou mauvais ?   »_

     Elle jette un coup d'œil à la télé de sa chambre. Une fois, il est apparu dedans pour tenter de lui parler. Elle l'a ensuite giflé pour avoir gâché son film préféré.

     Et si…

_«   Oh mon dieu !   »_

     La télé s'alluma toute seule. L'image se stabilisa, laissant voir… Cole ! 

«   Phoebe, il faut qu'on parle…   »

~***~

     Enfin fini !!!! J'espère que mon histoire tient debout quand même et que les histoires de la déesse de la Discorde sont à peu près claires !

     Si ça a vous a plu, je pense que le prochain épisode vous plaira encore plus.

     Mais non, je ne vous dirai rien !!! C'est mon secret à moi !! Si vous voulez des indices, écrivez-moi à : Snchzmig@aol.com . Je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner des spoilers de la suite. Vous pouvez aussi m'écrire pour me faire éloges ou critiques, mais des critiques constructives !

     Voila, c'est tout !

@+,

     ~TK~


	2. Episode 2 Nouveaux pouvoirs

**_Another Destiny_**

**Episode 2** : Nouveaux pouvoirs

Prologue

            Le manoir est endormi. Rien ne bouge dans la maison. Tout est calme, paisible, se reposant dans une sérénité presque surnaturel pour un manoir qui connaît si souvent des batailles musclées. L'ambiance est sereine… Enfin, si ce n'est cette ombre qui se faufile dans la maison… Un presse-agrume à la main. L'ombre s'avère être un homme qui prépare le petit-déjeuner pour sa femme enceinte. Il dépose croissants, muffins et pancakes sur un plateau avec une tasse de café fumant. Il commence à presser les oranges quand la tasse tombe et se brise et que la maison commence à trembler. Les secousses s'arrêtent mais il se rend dans le salon pour monter à l'étage. 

            Dans le salon, il n'est qu'à moitié étonné d'y trouver un démon.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, maugrée-t-il. C'est toujours quand on veut une journée tranquille qu'un débile comme toi arrive pour tout foutre en l'air. »

            Ses fonctions d'Etre de Lumière reprenant le dessus sur sa colère, il se prépare à s'éclipser dans la chambre de Piper pour la prévenir, elle et ses soeurs. Mais au moment où il va le faire, les secousses redoublent et un meuble lui tombe dessus. Il s'assomme dans sa chute, et reste à terre, inconscient…

Chapitre 1

            Paige est sur un bateau. Elle flotte paisiblement. Il fait beau, le soleil brille. Mais, tout d'un coup, le bateau se met à tanguer, le ciel se couvre en quelques secondes et le tonnerre se met à gronder. Projeté dans l'eau, elle essaie de s'éclipser mais n'a plus de pouvoirs. Elle essaie de hurler… Et se réveille, au pied de son lit duquel elle est tombée.

« C'était qu'un rêve ? Ben, j'aurais pas du regarder Titanic hier soir. »

            Elle s'arrête de parler.

« Hé ! Mais y'a le même bruit que sur la bateau ! »

            Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit tous les objets trembler. 

« Oh mon dieu ! Un tremblement de terre !! »

            Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi elle a  rêvé que le bateau tanguait. Elle sort le plus vite possible de sa chambre et trouve ses sœurs dans le couloir aussi apeurés qu'elle. Piper semble plus inquiète encore.

« Léo n'est pas là, lance-t-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lance Paige. Il a peut-être été appelé par les fondateurs pour aider quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Paige, s'il nous a largué par un tremblement de terre, je demande le divorce !

_ Euh, ben, il s'est peut-être pris une armoire sur le coin de la figure et qu'il s'est évanoui.

_ Quoi ? LEOOOOOOOO !!!! »

            Piper dévale les escaliers. Phoebe regarde Paige :

« L'expressions « prendre des pincettes » a-t-elle un sens pour toi ?

_ Oui, maintenant, elle en a un ! »

            Phoebe soupire mais n'a pas le temps de faire de lui faire le sermon qu'on attendrait d'une grande sœur car Piper leur annonce :

« Vous me croyez si je vous dis que c'est un démon qui fait ça ? »

            Pour toute réponse, les deux sœurs descendent, juste à temps pour voir Piper tendre les mains et le faire exploser sans difficulté.

« Beau travail, Piper ! lance Paige. Tu nous le dis si on ne sert plus à rien !

_ Très drôle, Paige. Aide-moi donc à déplacer l'armoire.

_ L'armoire ?! »

            Paige n'avait pas vu qui était dessous mais sitôt a-t-elle prononcé le mot « armoire » que celle-ci se dématérialise et réapparaît devant elle.

« Bon, ben, le problème est réglé, annonce la plus jeune des sœurs, un peu troublée. Et c'est la première fois que je déplace un objet aussi lourd.

_ Tu sais Paige, explique Piper, il est normal que tes pouvoirs grandissent. C'est un peu déroutant au début mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Plus tu prends de l'expérience, plus ils grandissent.

_ C'est pas ça qui me dérange. C'est que je voulais pas déplacer l'armoire. J'ai pas voulu utiliser ma magie. »

            Comme souvent depuis le début de cette journée, elle n'a pas le temps de finir car Phoebe pousse un petit cri de surprise, signe qu'elle est assaillie par une vision. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, elle revient à elle.

« J'ai eu une prémonition.

_ Oui, on avait vu, fait remarquer Piper.

_ C'était pas ne prémonition comme d'habitude. J'étais dans la peau de la victime. Je voyais ce qu'elle voyait et je ressentais la même chose qu'elle. Bref, pendant quelques secondes, j'étais elle.

_ Toi aussi, tes pouvoirs se développent ?! s'enquiert Paige. Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_ La jeune femme était, où plutôt est une sorcière. Et elle fuit un démon qui la veut vivante. Et elle nomme le démon « le père de mon enfant ».

_ Aïe ! Un enfant entre une sorcière et un démon, ça fait un cocktail explosif.

_ Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ! s'énerve Piper en tapant du pied. Ça vous dirait pas de m'aider à réanimer Léo ?

_ Non, ça va aller, chéri, dit Léo qui reprend connaissance. Où est le démon ?

_ Au milieu du salon. C'est le petit tas de cendre que tu vois là.

_ Dieu soit loué, vous avez eu le temps d'utiliser la formule.

_ Quel formule ? s'étonne Piper. Je l'ai fait explosé.

_ QUOI ?? souffle Léo. Mais aucune sorcière n'a le pouvoir de vaincre de ce démon avec ses pouvoirs. Seul le pouvoir des trois avait ne chance de le détruire.

_ Ça veut dire que mes pouvoirs se sont développés aussi ? 

_ Comment ça « aussi » ?

_ Ben, ceux de Paige et Phoebe ont grandi eux aussi car Paige a déplacé l'armoire qui t'était tombé dessus et Phoebe a eu une vision en temps réel. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on aide l'innocente que Phoebe a vu parce qu'elle est poursuivi.

_ Allez-y. Je vais aller voir les Fondateurs pour en apprendre un peu plus. »

            Léo les regarde s'activer. Phoebe explique qu'elle a vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  Elle le décrit à Paige qui les reconnaît et les transporte là-bas. Léo se relève et avoue :

« Je suis totalement dépassé par ce qui se passe ! »

            Puis il disparaît dans une lumière bleutée.

Chapitre 2

            Les trois sœurs apparaissent dans une ruelle déserte, non loin de l'endroit que Phoebe a décri. Elles en sortent et arrivent sur la rue. Celle-ci est bondée.

« Euh… Phoebe ? demande Paige.

_ Oui, je sais, je vous ai pas dit que la rue était pleine de monde.

_ Pleine est un euphémisme, fait remarquer Paige.

_ Oh, ça va ! s'emporte Phoebe. On va bien arriver à la retrouver. Il me semble qu'elle sortait d'un magasin, on pourrait aller interroger le patron…

_ Phoebe, c'est une rue marchande. Des magasins, il y en a plusieurs dizaines. Elle aura le temps de mourir dix fois avant qu'on les ai tous faits.

_ Attendez, reprend Phoebe, il me semble que c'était un coiffeur.

_ Ça réduit le nombre à une quinzaine. C'est bien, comme ça elle n'aura le temps de mourir que deux ou trois fois, ironise Paige. 

_ Hé bien, puisque tu es si intelligente, retrouve-la !

_ C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Retournons dans la ruelle ! 

_ Pour faire les poubelles ? demande Piper, sarcastique. »

            Paige soupire et se dirige vers la ruelle. Une fois que ses sœurs l'ont rejointe, elle explique son projet à ses sœurs :

« Bon, comme on l'a vu, nos pouvoirs ont subitement grandi. Donc, au lieu d'appeller un objet, je vais appeler celle qu'on recherche.

_ Paige, l'arrête Phoebe, tu ne… »

            Mais il est trop tard. Paige prononce « innocente ! » et… une centaine de femmes de tous âges apparaissent.

« Ce que j'allais te dire Paige, c'est de ne pas faire ça, étant donné que tu ne contrôles pas très bien ton pouvoir.

_ Ouais, ben t'avais peut-être raison... »

            Sur ces mots, elle disparaît alors que les femmes apparues quelques secondes plus tôt posent des tas de questions. Piper fulmine :

« Pourquoi elle est parti au moment  où on aurait le plus besoin d'elle ?! Ah, c'est facile de disparaître quand tout va mal ! »

            Heureusement pour elle, Paige réapparaît une ou deux minutes plus tard avec un bout de papier.

« Me revoilà ! Et avec une formule pour les renvoyer toutes chez elles et leur faire oublier ça ! J'ai transformé une formule du livre. Avec ça, plus de problème. On dit merci à Paige, la reine des formules en deux minutes trente ! »           

            Elle monstre la formule à ses sœurs qui acquiesce. Elles se donnent les mains mais avant de la réciter, Paige demande :

« Y a-t-il l'une d'entre vous qui est une sorcière poursuivi par un démon qui est le père de son enfant ?

_ Oui, moi, annonce une main qui se lève au milieu de la foule.

_ Très bien ! Vous voulez nous rejoindre, nous sommes des sorcières nous aussi et on peut vous aider ! »

            La femme s'exécute, un peu méfiante. Piper et Phoebe la traitent de folle de dévoiler leur secret ainsi devant des humains mais elle leur dit que la formule va leur faire oublier l'incident.

            Elles récitent donc la formule :

_« Que ce qui a été déplacé dans l'espace_

_Retrouve à présent sa place !_

_Que le souvenir disparaisse_

_Et plus jamais ne reparaisse ! »_

            Toutes les femmes disparaissent, y compris la bonne innocente. Piper se tape la tête contre le mur.

« Je sens que la journée va être longue ! se languit-elle.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! lance Paige.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre brillante idée ? demande Phoebe.

_ Oui, moi j'en ai une ! dit une voix qui arrive. Courrez ! »

            La voix se révèle être l'innocente qu'elles avaient réussie à isoler.

« Ben ça alors ! s'étonnent les trois sœurs d'une même voix. 

_ Quoi ? s'énerve l'innocente. Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme en fuite ? »

            Dans sa course, l'innocente est arrivée jusqu'à la ruelle. Cependant, les sœurs se souviennent alors de la formule qu'elles ont utilisée. En effet, elle a effacé de la mémoire de la jeune femme au sujet de l'incident. Il va falloir tout recommencer. Malheureusement, elles n'auront pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer un plan car le démon arrive. Comme beaucoup de démons, il a un aspect humain. En voyant sa proie, il déclare :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ma chérie ? Il ne faut pas que tu coures comme ça ! Tu portes notre enfant !

_ Si seulement je pouvais détruire cette saloperie que tu as mise en moi, je le ferai ! crache-t-elle. »

            Aussitôt, le démon, piqué au vif, se jette sur elle mais Phoebe s'approche de lui et se met à léviter pour lui envoyer un coup de pied. Mais son attaque s'emballe et elle se met à se déplacer très vite et se place derrière lui sans l'avoir voulu, ce que fait qu'elle lui donne son coup de pied tournant dans le dos, l'envoyant sur l'innocente au lieu de l'en éloigner. Elle se met ensuite à tourner à toute vitesse sur elle-même, de la même façon que l'avait fait Paige quand elle avait empruntée le corps de Phoebe par inadvertance. Paige connaissant le problème essaie de l'aider, mais Phoebe ne se contrôlant pas, l'envoie contre une poubelle.

« Si tu veux pas que je t'aide, dis-le ! lance Paige, pleine d'ordures dont on préfère ne pas savoir la composition. »

            De son côté, Piper, voyant que le démon est sur l'innocente, le fige. Mais l'effet escompté ne se produit pas. Le démon continue à bouger.

« Pourquoi ça marche pas ? s'impatiente-t-elle. »

            Alors qu'elle va essayer de le faire exploser, il se passe une chose bizarre. Le démon suffoque, se met à convulser et explose.

« Bon, là, je capitule ! Je comprends plus rien. Nos pouvoirs agissent comme ils veulent, quand ils veulent, Phoebe va vomir son petit-déjeuner, Paige ressemble à un monstre de série B avec son déguisement à base d'ordures… J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée ! »

            Néanmoins, l'innocente n'a pas l'air contente que le démon soit éparpillé dans la ruelle.

« C'est malin ! Maintenant, je vais être obligé de porter cette chose et de la faire naître.

_ Hein ? s'écrie Piper. Mais on l'a tué ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à avorter !

_ Vous croyez qu'on avorte de ce genre de truc ? Ce n'est pas humain ! Il ne fallait pas le tuer !

_ Expliquez-vous, demande Paige. Nous pourrons peut-être vous aider. Je sais qu'on un peu de mal mais ce sont nos pouvoirs qui se développent. On devrait être pus forte, mais comme on maîtrise rien, c'est la catastrophe.

_ Merci, se désespère l'innocente, je suis rassurée ! 

Chapitre 3

            Retour au manoir. Phoebe récupère encore de son cours de lévitation accélérée. Elle doit un grand merci à la fameuse innocente, dont le pouvoir de ralentir les molécules, semblable à celui de Piper, a permis de ralentir son tournoiement sur elle-même, laissant ainsi le soin à Phoebe d'atterrir.

            Pendant le chemin du retour, les trois sœurs ont raconté à l'innocente du nom de Melany Collins leurs déboires de la journée et comment elles ont réussi à l'amener jusqu'à elle puis à la renvoyer d'où elle venait en lui effaçant la mémoire.

            Elles sont à présent dans le salon, devant un bon café. Phoebe dévore tout ce qu'elle trouve tant ses exploits matinaux l'ont épuisé.

« Bon, je crois que c'est à moi de vous raconter ce qui m'arrive, déclare Melany. Bon, commençons par le début. Le démon que vous avez vu, il y a encore un peu moins de quatre mois, je ne savais pas que c'était un démon. Il s'est bien gardé de le dire, cet enfoiré. Vous vous doutez que j'étais amoureuse, et ce qui devez arriver est arrivé, je suis tombé enceinte. Après, tout est allé très vite. J'ai reçu la visite de mon Etre de Lumière, Raphaël, qui m'a expliqué ce qui se passait.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? demande Phoebe la bouche plein, envoyant plein de miettes sur Paige.

_ Hé bien, mon petit ami était un démon Galdéon.

_ Et quelle est leur particularité ?

_ Ils mettent enceinte les sorcières pour faire prospérer leur lignée. Cependant, la Source les avait fait prisonniers durant son règne. Maintenant que vous l'avez détruite, ils sont libres. Mais il ne reste que trois d'entre eux, trois frères. Vous en avez tué un ce matin.

_ Jusque-là, je comprends, acquiesce Piper. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-on pas du le tuer ?

_ Parce qu'ils sont liés par le sang. Celui que l'un a engendré, l'autre peut le contrôler. Donc, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être fous furieux. Ils vont me retrouver et déclencher l'accouchement qui devrait normalement arriver dans un ou deux jours. Je ne vous ai pas dit que la grossesse ne durait que quatre mois.

_ Très bien, conclut Phoebe, enfin rassasié. On en sait un peu plus. On va aller chercher dans le Livre des Ombres. »

            Les trois sœurs montent, suivie par Melany. Là, elles ouvrent le Livre des Ombres alors qu'une double lumière bleutée apparaît. Léo et un autre Etre de Lumière apparaissent.

« Raphaël ! s'écrie Melany en le voyant. »

            Elle voit son visage et prend peur :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ils arrivent…

_ Oh mon Dieu ! »

            Les trois sœurs s'activent autour du livre alors que Raphaël réconforte sa protégée. 

« On a trouvé ! lance Paige. Alors : Démon Galdéon… Espèce séquestrée par la Source… Bla bla bla… Mettent enceinte les sorcières… bla bla bla… L'accouchement… Oups… »

            Paige fixe la jeune femme.

« La suite risque de ne pas vous plaire.

_ Dites-la moi quand même !

_ Très bien, après tout, vous avez le droit de savoir, annonce Piper. Ce que vous portez n'est pas un enfant normal, c'est l'essence du futur démon. Et…

_ Et ???

_ L'accouchement consiste à libérer l'essence qui se nourrira de vous pour prendre corps.

_ C'est là que je suis censé m'évanouir, non ? Je n'en suis pas loin mais alors pas loin du tout ! »

            L'innocente sursaute d'ailleurs plus que de raison quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, probablement en explosant. Cela vient peut-être du fait qu'elle n'est pas habituée a être attaquée une à deux fois par jour par toutes les incarnations du Mal existants sur Terre. Elles descendent néanmoins du grenier toutes les quatre, pas du tout surprises de voir les deux démons Galdéon restant. Ceux-ci, dès qu'il les voit, lancent chacun deux boules d'énergie noires. Mais Paige est la plus rapide et crie :

« Boules d'énergie ! »  

            Les deux boules lui apparaissent chacune dans une main. Elle s'apprête à les relancer mais Melany tombe à terre, en proie à une violente douleur.

« Fais ça, stupide sorcière, et elle accouchera prématurément. Et vous savez sûrement ce qui se passera ensuite. »

            Paige abandonne l'idée d'attaquer. Piper n'essaie rien, ne sachant ce qui va se passer avec ces pouvoirs incontrôlables et Phoebe hésite à léviter, de peur de provoquer un cyclone.

« Voila ce qui va se passer, annonce l'un des Galdéon. Nous allons prendre la fille que notre frère a mis enceinte. Vous, vous allez vous débrouiller pour ramener notre frère à la vie. On se fout de savoir comment mais vous avez exactement trois heures après lesquelles nous reviendrons. Passé ce délai de trois heures, elle mourra si vous n'avez pas ramené notre frère. Il est probable qu'elle mourra quand même si vous ramenez notre frère, mais je suppose que vous ne prendrez pas de risques.

_ Espère d'ordure ! crie Paige. Je vous empêcherai de faire ça ! »

            Elle tend ses mains vers eux. Piper veut l'arrêter en lui retenant le bras mais elle la repousse. Piper n'aurait pas du faire ça car un cercle bleuté se forme. Piper ayant dévié sa main, l'attaque part contre un mur et rebondit un peu partout, cassant divers objets. Il finit par tomber sur Piper et s'agrandit, entourant ses bras et sa poitrine. Elle se retrouve prisonnière. Surprise, elle tombe par terre. Paige est déconcertée.

            Ce court laps de temps permet aux deux démons de s'emparer de l'innocente et de disparaître avec elle. 

Chapitre 4

Les trois sœurs sont totalement abattues. Léo semble un peu perdu, au même titre que Raphaël.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demande Paige, les yeux dans le vide.

_ Tu as découvert un nouveau pouvoir, explique Léo. 

_ Et tu as faites prisonnière ta propre sœur ! hurle Piper. Libère-moi !!! Et tout de suite.

_ Anneau, annonce Paige d'une voix morne. »

            L'anneau apparaît dans sa main. Elle le fait tomber par terre et l'écrase. Puis elle éclate en sanglots. Ses deux sœurs accourent pour la réconforter.

« Je fais n'importe quoi ! se lamente Paige. D'abord, j'ai appelé une centaine d'innocentes, puis la formule a raté, et maintenant, j'attaque me sœur. Je suis bonne à rien.

_  Et tu crois être la seule ? Tu nous as vu, toutes les deux ! Moi, j'ai fait un million de tour sur moi-même après avoir jeté le démon sur sa proie. Et Piper l'a fait explosé au lieu de le figer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? sanglote Paige

_ C'est simple, explique Léo. Vous êtes en train de développer vos pouvoirs. Et Paige vient d'en découvrir un nouveau. Et d'après les Fondateurs, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils se développent, vous allez toutes vous découvrir une nouvelle faculté. Il est normal que vous ayez du mal à les maîtriser mais il faut que vous ayez confiance en vous, c'est le seul moyen

_ Tu as raison, Léo ! acquiesce Paige. Je vais sécher mes larmes et on va chercher un moyen d'arranger tout ça ! »

            Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elles montent au grenier à nouveau et se lancent dans des recherches approfondies. Après quelques minutes, elles trouvent une formule qu'elles récitent :

_« Que ce qui a été détruit_

_Ne soit plus ruiné._

_Qu'il soit reconstruit_

_Et plus jamais ravagé »_

« Pas de démon en vue. C'est raté ! 

_ Il faut dire que la formule s'applique plus aux objets qu'à un démon.

_ Des objets ? répète Paige. »

            Elle redescend et remonte très vite.

« La formule a fonctionné, mais sur les objets que j'ai cassé avec mon attaque.

_ Ben, c'est déjà ça ! lance Phoebe. Reste à reconstruire le démon. »

            Elles recommencent à chercher, trouvant quelques formules pouvant convenir. Néanmoins, aucune ne fonctionne.

« C'était la dernière formule, se désespère Paige. Y'a rien qui fonctionne. En plus, il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure D'ailleurs, si on pouvait ressusciter les gens, ça se saurait. »

            Sa phrase a jeté un froid. Les deux sœurs repensent à leur défunte sœur. Paige comprend et les serre dans ses bras.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir ranimé un douloureux souvenir. Je suis désolé…

_ C'est pas grave, Paige, la rassure Piper. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne peut jamais faire complètement le deuil de quelqu'un. »

            Comme pour les réconforter, leur chatte passe par la porte entrouverte. Elle vient se frotter contre leurs jambes et après avoir reçu deux ou trois caresses, elle saute sur un meuble et renverse un vase. Piper n'est pas assez rapide pour le figer et quand elle tend les bras, il est déjà brisé par terre. Son pouvoir agit quand même, mais pas de la façon dont elle voudrait. En effet, au lieu de figer les molécules, elle les rassemble, reconstruisant le vase.

« Oh ben ça alors ! lâche-t-elle. C'est plutôt cool comme nouveau pouvoir !

_ Et nos problèmes sont réglés ! lance Phoebe. 

_ Ah bon ? s'étonne Piper.

_ Ben oui ! Tu vas reconstituer le démon dans la ruelle.

_ Mais il a explosé !

_ Oui, mais si tu rassembles les morceaux, ça devrait le ramener. Et Paige l'immobilisera avec son anneau en essayant de ne tuer personne. Ensuite, on n'aura plus qu'à le ramener et tuer les trois démons.

_ Ça parait si simple quand tu le dis Phoebe !

_ Ça le sera si on y arrive ! Allez, on est parti. »

            Paige les fait disparaître

Chapitre 5

            Les voilà de retour dans la ruelle.  Piper se concentre, priant pour que ça marche. Première tentative : c'est la poubelle qui explose.

« C'est bien, Piper, ironise Paige, tu as tué la méchante poubelle. Maintenant, retente ta chance, et essaie d'utiliser le bon pouvoir. »

            Piper préfère ne pas répondre et réessaie. Là, tous les morceaux du démon se rassemblent et le corps se reconstruit. Le démon est de nouveau en vie mais un peu perturbé.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

            Personne ne se soucie de lui. Piper fait signe à Paige, qui se concentre et parvient à lancer l'anneau qui, après avoir ricoché sur un mur, vient emprisonner le démon.

« Libère-moi, sale sorcière !

_ Toi, au moins, t'as par perdu tes réflexes. Mais arrête de t'énerver, tu vas rejoindre tes deux abrutis de frères. »

            Sur ces mots, elle ramène tout le monde au manoir où les deux démons les attendent avec Melany.

« On a fait notre part du marché, lance Piper. Maintenant, libérez Melany.

_ Tenez, la voila ! »

            Ils la jettent par terre.

« On vous a pas dit, mais elle a déjà perdu les eaux. Encore quelques minutes et elle perdra tout le reste de son corps. »            

            Phoebe court la chercher et la ramène vers elle et ses deux sœurs.

« Ça va, Melany ? 

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me dévore de l'intérieur.

_ Mais c'est ce qui se passe, sorcière, dit le Galdéon ressuscité. »

            Piper bouillonne d'envie de le tuer à nouveau, mais si elle le fait, ils accélèreront probablement le processus. Elle pourrait les figer, mais rien n'est moins sûr de fonctionner. Elle ne peut pas non plus tuer les trois en même temps et le temps, c'est justement ce qui leur manque. Paige, elle, n'a pas de pouvoir actif, au même titre que Phoebe. Cette dernière pense cependant à son futur qu'elle avait découvert il y a déjà plusieurs années. 

« _Si seulement je pouvais avoir ce pouvoir de tuer avec les éclairs_, pense-t-elle, _je pourrais les aider._ »

            Aussitôt a-t-elle pensé ceci que l'un des démons libres lance une boule d'énergie pour libérer son frère pris dans l'anneau de Paige. 

            Tout va alors très vite. Paige intercepte la boule. Phoebe lève une main en priant « _Faites que j'ai ce pouvoir maintenant_ ». Piper se tourne vers un des démons.

            Phoebe tend sa main et une multitude d'éclairs verts part sur un des démons. Paige lance sa boule d'énergie sur le démon qu'elle a fait prisonnier et Piper fait exploser le troisième.

            Aussitôt après, Melany cesse de se tordre de douleur et un nuage noir sort de son corps et explose.

« Merci à toutes ! les remercie Melany en se relevant. Je vous dois la vie au même titre que toutes celles qu'ils ont peut-être mis enceinte et qui ne mourront pas. Maintenant qu'ils sont morts tous les trois, leurs progénitures ont toutes été détruites !

_ Oh, c'est rien ! se vante Paige. On fait ça tous les jours. Mais bon, d'habitude, on a moins de mal. »

            Les trois sœurs se regardent et lancent d'une seule voix :

« Quelle journée !

_ Et il n'est que midi ! lance Melany. »

            Les quatre femmes éclatent de rire. Léo réapparaît alors avec Raphaël. Ils expliquent aux sœurs que les Fondateurs leur ont demandé de les laisser découvrir seuls leurs pouvoirs. Ils avouent ensuite que les fondateurs ne savent pas comment expliquer la cause de ce développement très rapide de leurs pouvoirs.

« Ils adorent les mystères, conclut Paige. Ou alors nos pouvoirs se développent pour… Oh non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

_ Quoi ? demande Piper. A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Je sais pas. A une nouvelle menace surpuissante. Et nos pouvoirs grandiraient pour lui faire face. Mais bon, la Source a été vaincue, alors, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire !

_ Espérons, lâche Melany. Ce monde est bizarre. Plus on tue le Mal qui le peuple, plus il recrache des déchets plus puissants encore.

_ Oui, mais il crée aussi de bonnes sorcières comme nous, prêtes à se battre et à vaincre, ajoute Phoebe.

_ C'est vrai, confirme Melany. Quand je vous vois, je me dis qu'il y a un espoir d'avoir un monde en paix.

_ Merci beaucoup, répond Paige. Tes paroles nous vont droit au cœur. »

            Les sœurs Halliwell la raccompagnent chez elle puis leurs font leurs adieux. Cependant, une grande amitié est née et le Destin les fera peut-être se croiser à nouveau un jour…

Epilogue

            Deux jours se sont écoulés. Les sœurs se sont entraînés pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs mais ils leur restent beaucoup de chemins à parcourir car la porte de la chambre de Paige reconstitué par Piper (qui l'a malencontreusement fait explosée) n'est plus tout à fait comme avant, les gongs ayant réapparus au milieu de la porte. Les éclairs de Phoebe ont fait exploser le compteur d'électricité alors qu'elle essayait de changer un plomb et la chatte s'est baladée deux jours avec un anneau bleu fluorescent autour du cou.

            Elle y arriveront néanmoins car elles y croient et qu'elles sont unies. Si elles y sont arrivées dans l'urgence d'un combat, elles finiront par y arriver à tout moment et sans faire s'écrouler le manoir. Elles iront tout de même s'entraîner à la cave pour éviter d'abattre involontairement un mur.

            Mais ce soir, elles se sont données quartier libre. Paige est sorti avec Dan et Phoebe est restée à la maison pour une soirée vidéo avec sa sœur et Léo. Le deux mariés sont serrés l'un contre l'autre et Phoebe se dit avec insistance qu'il faut qu'elle leur parle de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Cole. Elle avait un peu oublié l'événement mais à présent, elle doit leur en parler.

            Après avoir longtemps hésité, elle renonce.

_« Je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée tranquille. J'attendrai demain que Paige soit avec nous. Ça me donnera le temps d'envisager ce que je veux faire… »_

            Un peu plus haut, dans la cave, le symbole du Pouvoir des Trois scintille alors qu'une main s'approche du livre des Ombres.

« Profitez de ces moments de paix. Bientôt, je me vengerai de vous. Et à côté de moi, la Source est un enfant de chœur. 

~***~

            C'est terminé ! J'espère que c'est clair et pas trop embrouillé. Et j'espère aussi que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain épisode fera intervenir un peu plus Dan, je pense et aussi Cole. En tout cas, il sera un peu spécial ! Vous verrez !

            S ça vous a plus, vous pouvez me laisser une review ou un mail à : SnchzMig@aol.com !

            Voila ! C'est tout pour cette fois

@+,

TK


	3. Episode 3 Illusions

**_Another Destiny_**

**Episode 3** : Illusions

Chapitre 1

            Elle entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Les draps sont vides. Un peu déçue, elle se lève.

« Après tout, c'est son boulot, je devrais commencer à m'y faire… »

            Elle se lève donc et descend à la cuisine. Elle prépare le café quand une tornade débarque dans la cuisine.

« Je suis en retard !!!! Le réveil a pas sonn ! lance Paige, en prenant le bol de café que vient de se servir son aînée.

Mais je t'en prie, lance Piper. C'est pas comme si je l'avais servi pour moi.

Désolé mais j'ai besoin de caféine pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Ah, je comprends… Ceci explique cela…

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Oh rien, juste un pull mis à l'envers… Et tu portes deux chaussettes, dont une d'homme… Ou peut-être devrais-je dire de Dan. »

            Paige se place les deux mains sur le coeur.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis découverte !

Qui est découverte ? lance Phoebe en entrant dans le salon

Une certaine Paige dont la nuit a été mouvementée, la taquine Piper.

Et même le petit matin ! ajoute l'accusée.

Hé ben, y'en a qui s'ennuie pas ! »

            Les trois sœurs éclatent de rire. Mais pour Paige, c'est de courte durée…

« Je suis en retard ! s'écrie-t-elle, brusquement ramenée à la réalité. »

            Elle part sans plus de commentaires. A présent seules, Piper et Phoebe se lancent dans une autre discussion :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dan ? demande Piper.

J'allais te poser la même question ! répond Phoebe. Après tout, tu le connais plus 'intimement' ! »

            Piper lui jette le torchon qu'elle avait à côté d'elle au visage.

« Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ?

No comment ! »

            Phoebe lui lance un sourire qui veut clairement dire : j'ai gagné notre petite joute verbale ! Piper ne répond rien et part se servir un deuxième verre de café. Sa sœur regarde sa montre et affolée, rejoint sa sœur et lui prend son bol :

« Mais je t'en prie, Phoebe ! lance-t-elle ironique. Je l'avais justement servi pour toi ! »

            La voleuse le boit d'un trait, embrasse sa sœur et se baisse pour laisser un petit mot à sa future nièce (ben oui ! Il n'y a toujours eu que des filles dans la lignée des Halliwell !).

« Oh l ! Faut que je me dépêche ! Je suis déjà en retard !!! »

            Sans rien dire de plus, elle part, laissant sa sœur seule dans la cuisine.

« Bon, ben, je vais me resservir une troisième fois ! Qui va me piquer mon café cette fois-ci ? (S'adressant au bébé) Pas toi, j'espère ! »

            Elle s'arrête un instant de servir, réfléchit et éclate de rire :

« Que c'est stupide ce que je viens de dire ! Comment tu ferais d'abord ? Avec des « pouvoirs magiques » ?! Pffff ! Comme si la magie existait ! »

Chapitre 2

« Et mer…credi ! jure Piper, tout en modifiant ce qu'elle allait dire pour ne pas heurter les oreilles sensibles pas encore formées de son bébé. J'ai encore cassé une assiette ! Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps ! Ça serait utile. »

            Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle arrête son activité et réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire :

_« Non mais ça va pas, ma pauvre Piper ! C'est les hormones qui te font délirer ! Arrêter le temps ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Déplacer les objets, s'éclipser, avoir des visions ? Et pourquoi pas léviter ?! C'est bizarre… D'où je sors tous ces noms de choses invraisemblables ? C'est comme si ça m'était familier… Bof, je dois regarder trop les séries de science-fiction. Mais quand même… Allez, oublie ça, c'est ridicule ! »_

            Pour couper court à ces pensées, elle part chercher une pelle et une balayette pour ramasser les débris. Elle se baisse et ramasse les plus gros débris. Elle se coupe malencontreusement avec l'un d'entre eux. Son unique réaction est de crier :

_« _Léo_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que je crois ?! Qu'il va apparaître subitement pour… Pour quoi faire ? Me soigner comme ça, en claquant des doigts ?! Et puis, de toute façon, il est bien trop occup ! »_

En effet, Léo, son mari, est très occupé par son travail de garde du corps. Sa mission de protection de personnes hauts placés lui tient à cœur, encore plus depuis la mort de la sœur de sa femme.

La défunte sœur du nom de Prue est morte de la main d'un serial killer. Celui-ci les avait pourchassés pour les tuer. L'équipe avec laquelle travaille Léo a tout fait pour les protéger mais Piper et Prue se sont retrouvées un court instant pas suffisamment protégés. Le tueur en a profité pour abattre les quelques gardes du corps qui ne faisaient plus le poids face à sa folie meurtrière. Il a ensuite blessé à mort Prue et gravement touché Piper. Léo, qui avait en charge Phoebe avec d'autres de ses collègues, rentrait à ce moment-là.

La rage a manqué de lui faire faire une bêtise mais il s'est contenu. Néanmoins, quand le meurtrier s'est jeté sur Phoebe, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Malheureusement, le mal était fait : Prue avait succombé à ses blessures.

Piper a assisté aux funérailles en fauteuil roulant, pas encore remise de sa blessure physique. Mais la douleur la plus forte était dans son cœur : une partie d'elle venait de mourir. Elle pensait ne jamais s'en remettre quand Paige est arrivée, ramenant avec elle la vie dans la maison. Ainsi, le temps a repris son cours et à présent Piper est enceinte, combattant la mort en se préparant à donner la vie.

« Si tu es une fille, et il y a de grandes chances que tu en sois une, nous t'appellerons Prue… Prudence Halliwell… »

            Sortant de ces pensées les larmes aux yeux, elle quitte de la cuisine pour aller soigner son doigt et ne remarque pas la personne qui tape à la fenêtre et qui fait pourtant un bruit énorme…

            Paige est à son bureau. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Et encore le mot est faible.

« _C'est marrant ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'attend à la maison que j'adore. Mais bon, bien que j'adore mes sœurs, ce n'est pas ça que j'attends… Etrange…_ »

            Elle garde les yeux dans le vide un moment puis lance joyeusement tout haut :

« Allez, on va se remettre au boulot et traiter le dossier Meyers ! »

            Elle fixe le dossier et crie :

« Dossier ! »

            Elle éclate de rire et reprend, cette fois-ci sur le ton de la dérision :

« Dossier, petit dossier ! Viens par l ! Viens vite ! Je t'ordonne par les pouvoirs de la magie de venir à moi ! (Elle soupire) Y me faut de repos, moi ! »

            Elle reprend son travail, oubliant ce qui vient de se passer.

            Phoebe rédige sa rubrique au journal sur son portable. Ses mains tremblent tant elle est furieuse. Elle vient de lire une lettre insultante d'un détracteur de sa rubrique, lui disant qu'elle n'a aucun sens de l'empathie et qu'elle ne voit pas les conséquences de ses conseils :

« _Non mais ! De quoi je me mêle ? Jamais une des personnes que j'ai conseillée ne s'est plainte ! Je ne vois pas les conséquences de mes actes ? Et puis quoi encore ?!! C'est lui ou c'est moi qui ai des visions ? Je lui enverrai bien un coup de mes petits éclairs pour lui remettre les idées en place… Et puis après ça, j'irai me faire interner ! Je savais que la colère faisait dire ou penser des choses invraisemblables mais pas qu'elle faisait délirer ! Des visions et des éclairs ? Je devrais peut-être écrire de la science-fiction…_ »

            Elle se met à rêvasser sur sa future oeuvre :

« _Trois sœur unies pour lutter contre le mal. L'une a des prémonitions, l'autre… euh… arrête le temps… et la troisième… déplace les objets_. »

            Son sourire retombe :

« _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si invraisemblable que je veux bien m'en convaincre ?_ »

            Alors qu'elle se pose cette question, un nom résonne dans sa tête : Cole.

« _Qui est Cole ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ »

Chapitre 3

            La nuit tombe sur le manoir. Les sœurs et Léo sont réunis autour d'un succulent dîner préparé par Piper. Personne ne parle. Chacune des sœurs est plongée dans son assiette, trop occupée à ressasser ses pensées. Léo ne dit rien, pensant que les sœurs sont brouillées et ne voulant pas prendre partie pour l'une d'entre elles sous peine de s'attirer les foudres des deux autres. Heureusement, Piper finit par briser le silence :

« Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais y s'est passé une truc bizarre ce matin. J'ai cassé une assiette…

Ah oui ! C'est très bizarre ! raille Phoebe.

Laisse-moi finir ! Juste après, je me suis dit que ça serait bien si je pouvais arrêter le temps… Et je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais ça semblait couler de source pour moi de pouvoir faire une telle chose… Ensuite, je me suis coupé, et j'ai crié Léo comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il apparaisse… Allez-y ! Riez ! Vous en mourrez d'envie !

Pas vraiment, la contredit Phoebe. »

            Cette dernière raconte ce à quoi elle a pensé au journal. Paige en fait autant. Face à ces aveux, les trois sœurs se fixent tour à tour, on ne plus troublées quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre et une voix crie :

« Victoire ! J'ai réussi à rentrer ! »

            La voix se révèle être un homme, habillé en noir. Il s'approche des sœurs :

« Il faut que vous m'écoutiez ! Je vais vous aider ! Vous êtes des sorcières et… »

            Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car Phoebe lui envoie un uppercut au visage. Elle enchaîne avec un coup de pied tournant qui l'envoie contre un mur. L'homme étant étourdi, elle fait signe à ses sœurs d'appeler leur ami policier Daryl alors qu'elle le traîne dehors.

« Phoebe, écoute-moi ! lance celui-ci. Je sais que tu ne me reconnais pas mais tu dois me croire ! Vous êtes des sorcières !

Oui, et toi tu es un démon !

Exactement ! J'ai été ton mari avant de devenir la Source ! Ensuite, tes sœurs et toi m'avez vaincu mais je suis revenu d'entre les morts !

Oui, ben, raison de plus pour que tu y retournes chez les morts ! lance-t-elle en le jetant dehors. »

            A ce moment-là, Daryl arrive. L'homme essaie de s'expliquer mais l'inspecteur n'y croit pas plus que les sœurs. Il essaie de l'arrêter mais il se débat, parvient à s'enfuir et disparaît à un coin de rue.

            Daryl entre chez les sœurs, leur explique ce qui s'est passé après qu'elles en aient fait autant. Il leur recommande la plus grande prudence.

« N'ouvrez pas la porte, ne répondez même pas au téléphone. Ne décrochez vos portables que si vous ne reconnaissez pas le numéro. C'est peut-être un détraqué sexuel et toute conversation avec lui attisera ses pulsions.

Le rôle du policier n'est-il pas de rassurer ??? l'interroge Phoebe.

Et ne pas lui répondre ne va-t-il pas l'énerver un peu plus ? ajoute Paige.

Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas profiler, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est d'être prudente. Très prudente. Je laisserai des hommes à moi devant les entrées le temps qu'il faudra et au moindre problème, appelez-moi chez moi, peu importe l'heure.

Merci pour tout, Daryl, le remercie Piper.

De rien. C'est mon métier. »

            Il embrasse les sœurs et quitte le manoir, non sans avoir laissé des directives très strictes à ses hommes.

            Suite à ce « petit incident », la porte du grenier s'est mise à trembler, porte que les sœurs n'ont jamais réussi à ouvrir. Si les sœurs n'étaient pas si loin, elles entendraient jurer :

« Ce petit fils de pute de démon ne l'emportera pas au paradis. C'est moi qui tire les ficelles et pas cette Source au rabais ! »

« Bon, plus de Daryl en vue. C'est pas que j'ai peur de lui mais sans lui, ça fera une personne de moins à convaincre. »

            Sans plus de délibération, Cole se téléporte dans le salon des sœurs. A présent qu'il est entré une fois, il peut s'y matérialiser à sa guise. Forcer l'entrée n'a pas été une tâche si ardue comparée à ce qui l'attend à présent : convaincre les sœurs. Cependant, celles-ci ne sont pas dans le salon. Il se dirige donc vers la cuisine, entendant des bruits. Il arrive dans la pièce et jette un regard circulaire. Les sœurs, elles, n'ont pas à se donner cette peine. Leurs yeux se contentent de le fixer d'un regard déterminé et haineux.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je vous en prie, écoutez moi. Je peux vous… »

            Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Phoebe s'est jeté sur lui et lui a balancé un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe suivi d'une série d'uppercuts. De cette façon, elle le fait reculer jusqu'à la porte et l'éjecte dehors, heureuse du craquement qu'elle entend quand il touche le sol. Frustré et en colère, celui-ci s'en va, impuissant.

            Peu après, le policier dit à Phoebe, mi-amusé, mi agac :

« Si vous voulez ma place, ne vous gênez pas ! »

            Cole tourne à un coin de rue et tape dans une poubelle :

« Cet enfoiré d'Illusionniste commence à me courir sur le haricot. S'il croit qu'il peut les maintenir dans cette vie artificielle, il se trompe. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ne pas les effrayer, mais je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives pour les convaincre. En espérant qu'elle ne croit pas que c'est une caméra cachée… »

            Il s'enfonce dans les rues sombres jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'un homme ayant aculé une femme dans une impasse.

« Alors, Karim, t'en es réduit à ça pour te trouver une femme pour la nuit ?

Balthasar, lance le Karim en question, ou peut-être devrai-je dire Maître. Ah mais non, c'est vrai que tu es mort… Et à ce que je vois, ça t'a pas réussi niveau pouvoir.

Mais je suis là pourtant. Et devine quoi ? Tu vas me suivre.

Et si je ne veux pas ?

C'est pareil. »

            Cole se jette sur lui, le ceinture, se dématérialise avant que le démon n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit…

Chapitre 4

…Et réapparaît au manoir. Personne en vue.

« Paige, Piper, Phoebe… Je suis de retour ! lance-t-il. »

            Ses paroles ont l'effet escompté. Les trois sœurs déboulent dans le salon.

« Encore toi ? lance Phoebe. Faut que je te castre pour que tu ne reviennes plus ? »

            Voyant Karim, Paige ajoute :

« Et t'as ramené un autre amateur d'émasculation ?

Ce coup-ci, vous allez m'écouter ! Cet abruti à côté de moi, c'est un Grimlock, un démon si vous préférez. Moi aussi, j'en suis un mais je ne fais plus le Mal.

Oui, c'est ça ! lance Paige. Et on a un grimoire de magie caché dans le grenier… Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ?

Vous voyez, votre vraie vie veut revenir. Je suis sûr que vous avez évoqué d'autres événements de votre véritable vie et vous vous êtes demandés pourquoi vous aviez dit ça. Je me trompe ?

Et même si c'était vrai, le coupe Piper, c'est peut-être juste notre imagination. Pourquoi cette vie plutôt qu'une autre ?

Mais parce que c'est comme ça ! Vous êtes les sœurs Halliwell, les plus puissantes sorcières de la Création.

Ça ne me convient pas ! tranche Piper. Phoebe, émascule-le !

Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, cède Cole en lâchant Karim sur les sœurs. »

            Celui-ci forme une boule d'énergie qu'il lance sur Paige. Celle-ci ne sait que faire, mais au dernier moment, Cole en forme une à son tour et la lance avant Karim. Celui-ci se consume et disparaît.

« Alors, cette fois, vous me croyez ?

Disons qu'on commence à se faire à l'idée, rectifie Phoebe.

Mais vous ne vous souvenez toujours de rien ?

Non. Rien du tout.

Accepteriez-vous de me suivre jusqu'au grenier ?

Je crois qu'on a rien à y perdre, reconnaît Piper. »

            Les soeurs le suivent donc jusqu'au grenier, ou tout du moins jusqu'à la porte de celui-ci.

« On a jamais réussi à ouvrir la porte, avoue Paige.

Ce n'est pas un problème. »

            Cole forme une sphère d'énergie qu'il lance sur la porte. Celle-ci se heurte à un rempart invisible qui se dissipe aussitôt. Cole tourne la poignée mais à peine l'a-t-il ouvert qu'un être humanoïde lui saute dessus.

Tu ne gagneras pas, Balthazar ! »

            Il roule sur le sol avec lui et tous deux entament un violent combat. Les sœurs sont effrayés de découvrir que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le grenier mais le sont encore plus en voyant son aspect physique qui est celui d'un humain auquel on aurait oublié de donner un corps opaque, des oreilles et des yeux.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Paige.

Allez dans le grenier ! Ouvrez le livre et récitez la formule de la première page.

Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que… lance Piper.

Oh pitié, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance. Vous n'avez rien à perdre ! ».

Voyant qu'elles hésitent, il ajoute :

« Et dépêchez-vous ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir indéfiniment ! ».

            Les sœurs se regardent et sans un mot entrent dans le grenier. Sur un pupitre est posé un énorme grimoire aux pages usées et jaunies par le temps qui semble être plusieurs fois centenaires. Toutes trois se mettent devant et l'ouvrent à la première page, comme indiqué par Cole.

« Et c'est parti ! lance Phoebe. »

            D'une même voix, alors que le démon s'est libéré de l'emprise de Cole et s'approche d'elles, elles récitent :

_' Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières.   
Les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit.  
Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici   
Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie.  
En cette nuit et en cette heure,  
J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur.  
Transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont trois.   
Nous voulons le pouvoir.   
Donnez nous le pouvoir. '_

            Tout se remet alors en place. Le charme est levé. La vie sans magie qui n'est qu'une illusion s'efface, remplacée par la vérité. Bien que sonnées par cette réalité, elles n'en oublient pas le démon qui se rapproche dangereusement. Son charme a beau avoir été rompu, il entend bien tuer les sœurs quelqu'en soit le prix.

            Cependant, Phoebe n'est pas de cet avis. Elle lance une décharge de son nouveau pouvoir, l'électrocutant d'une telle force qu'il tombe sur le sol, en proie à de violentes convulsions. Ne faiblissant pas, elle continue son offensive, espérant l'achever. Mais celui-ci n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il tend la main vers Phoebe et des sortes de filaments noirs sortent de ses doigts. Cole ne réfléchit pas et se lance pour être touché à la place de Phoebe.

            Dès que les filaments entrent en contact avec sa peau, ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Son ex-femme le remarque et demande :

« Cole, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ne m'approche pas, démon ! »

Chapitre 5

« Mais enfin Cole, on est pas des démons ! lance Paige. Ce serait un comble !

Vous êtes pire que des démons. Vous êtes la Triade. »

            En effet, la magie du démon fait, comme auparavant pour els sœurs, voir une réalité altérée à l'ancienne Source. Elle s'imagine en Enfer, aux prises avec la Triade, trio de démons qui l'avait engagé pour se débarrasser des sœurs et qu'il a tué, se ralliant à la cause du Bien.

« Cole, tu es victime du même sort que nous ! Ce démon te fait voir une vie qui n'est pas la tienne. »

            Phoebe joint ses paroles à un geste, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer de nouveau.

« Oh, je serai toi, je ne ferai pas ça, la prévient le démon. Car dans ma réalité, il est cerné par ses démons, et il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas révéler les secrets de ses chères  soeurs…

Tu mens !

C'est ce qu'on va voir… »

            Tirant sur les fils qui font en quelque sorte de Cole une marionnette, il le force à créer une boule d'énergie.

« Tu es cerné, susurre le démon. Utilise cette boule d'énergie à bon escient et meurt dignement ! »

            Cole obéit et approche la sphère de son propre cœur.

« Non ! hurle Phoebe. Arrête !

Voilà qui est mieux, lance le démon, satisfait. On va pouvoir discuter à présent. Sachez tout d'abord que je suis un Illusionniste. Et il faut une potion pour me vaincre. Avant que tu ne t'éclipses, Paige, sache que si tu pars, il est condamné.

Et alors ? réplique cette dernière. C'est un démon.

Paige ! s'indigne Phoebe. Il nous a aidées ! Sans lui, qui sait ce qu'on serait devenues ? On doit l'aider ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

            Paige acquiesce à contrecœur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? s'enquiert Phoebe.

Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste le livre des Ombres… »

Chapitre 6

« Rien que ça ! s'exclame Paige. (Elle regarde ses sœurs) On va pas faire ça ! »

            Un clin d'œil discret de Phoebe lui fait comprendre que ses deux autres sœurs ont une idée derrière la tête. Toutes trois se placent devant le livre des Ombres. Avant que l'Illusionniste n'ait pu les percer à jour, Piper et Phoebe se mettent à réciter :

« Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera ! »

            Ne connaissant pas cette formule mais ne voulant entraver le plan fragile de ses sœurs, elle les suit et répète en même temps qu'elle la formule.

            Pris au piège et ne comprenant pas comment cette simple formule peut se convertir en une sentence de mort, il sent ses pouvoirs faiblir. Il n'a d'autre choix que de libérer Cole de son emprise, le ramenant à la réalité.

            La formule se répétant encore et encore, il commence à s'enflammer et dans une explosion disparaît complètement. Paige réalisant ce qui vient de se passer, elle ouvre de grands yeux et s'étonne :

« Là, faudra m'expliquer !

Petit point d'histoire qu'il faudra éclaircir, explique Phoebe. »

            Dans une grotte sombre, un visage masqué par les ombres frappe du poing contre un mur.

« Encore rat ! jure une voix d'outre-tombe. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! Ma prochaine arme ne faillira pas. »

            Pour illustrer ses dires, elle conjure deux démons, dont un a indirectement causé la mort d'Andy Trudeau.

« Si on ne peut les vaincre dans le présent, prenons-les au berceau… »

Chapitre 7

« Alors, tu veux dire que comme ce démon nous a fait vivre une vie normale, quand on a récité la formule qui débridait nos pouvoirs, on était dans la même 'configuration' que vous deux avec Prue lorsque Phoebe l'a récitée ?

C'est ça.

Et donc, ce démon était l'équivalent de votre premier démon, ce Jérémy ?

Oui.

Et donc, c'est pour ça que la formule que vous avez utilisée sur lui a marché avec l'Illusionniste ?

Oui ! Tu veux que je te le répète une troisième fois ?

Non, ça va aller. Passons à l'autre problème. »

            Se tournant vers Cole, elle lance :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

De rien. Ça a été un plaisir de vous aider !

Ne joue pas au plus malin, crache Paige. Tu es revenu pour quoi ?

Echapper à une mort certaine. Et comme je passais par là, je me suis dit que j'allais passer dire bonjour. Comme Phoebe ne m'avait pas défendu de venir…

QUOI ? hurle Piper. Tu savais qu'il était revenu ?

Euh… Peut-être bien, oui… Il se pourrait qu'il soit apparu dans l'écran de la tél

Et tu n'as rien dit ?

Ben, je voulais le faire. Mais je savais pas trop comment l'annoncer. Vous auriez voulu d'un 'Bonjour, comment ça va ? Au fait, Cole est revenu de l'Enfer ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?'

De quoi avais-tu peur ?

Ben, de ce genre de réaction. Et puis, j'ai peut-être aussi oublié de vous parler de comment il m'a évité la mort face au chasseur de sorcières… ».

            Voyant les regards de Piper et Phoebe, et accessoirement de Léo qui se tient en retrait, craignant la furie de sa femme et de sa plus jeune belle-sœur, elle leur explique plus en détails ses deux rencontres avec Cole. Face à ces aveux, Piper et Paige se tourne vers Léo, s'en remettant à sa sagesse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Qu'il a sauvé Phoebe à deux reprises, qu'il nous a sortis de cette réalité altérée et qu'à aucun moment, il n'a essayé de nous tuer, de reprendre le contrôle de l'Enfer, de voler le Livre des Ombres ou de faire de Phoebe la reine des Enfers.

Tu veux dire qu'on devrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? conclut Piper.

C'est à peu près ça.

Quel est l'étendue de tes pouvoirs ? interroge Paige.

Ceux que j'ai volés pour me sortir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Boules d'énergie, téléportation et celui que j'ai utilisé sur Phoebe : échanger la place deux personnes, l'une des deux pouvant être moi.

Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ça s'arrête l ?

Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas encore un vampire ?

On a tué la reine.

Vous avez aussi vaincu la Source. Pourtant, elle s'est immiscée en moi. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'en est pas de même pour la Reine des vampires ? Tu es peut-être potentiellement une ennemie. Et pourtant, tes sœurs te font confiance parce que tu as prouvé que tu étais un membre de Bien. Laisse-moi en faire autant.

Il marque un point, lui concède Paige. »

            Piper acquiesce. D'un commun accord, Piper, Paige, Phoebe et Léo acceptent de lui laisser sa chance. Mais l'aînée le prévient qu'au moindre faux pas,  il redeviendra un tas de cendres fumantes. Cole avale de travers à cette annonce mais accepte. Il propose même de lui-même de venir s'installer au manoir afin qu'elles puissent l'avoir à l'œil.

            Signant leur accord d'une poignée de main, Piper recule brusquement au moment où sa main rencontre celle de Cole. Paige s'apprêtant à se jeter sur Cole, sa sœur l'arrête :

« Y'a pas de mal, Paige ! C'est juste que le bébé vient de donner son premier coup. »

            Avant qu'elle est pu dire quoi que ce soit, une lueur blanche émane de Piper et vient toucher Cole, l'entourant quelques secondes d'une aura blanche :

« Je crois qu'elle vient de te donner sa bénédiction ! explique Piper. »

            C'est sur ce joyeux événement que Cole est officiellement admis à nouveau dans le manoir des Halliwell. Un allié de plus face à ce mystérieux ennemi n'est pas de trop. Reste à savoir s'il est vraiment loyal…

**TBC**

            Episode 3 termin ! J'ai encore le plan de l'épisode suivant mais après, c'est le néant… J'ai une vague ébauche d'un truc mais c'est pas clair. En fait, plus je continue, plus j'ai envie d'arrêter cette fic. Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de saison 5 mais depuis j'ai vu la saison 5 et même la 6. Et même si j'aime bien mes épisodes à moi, ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville des vrais épisodes. La saison  6 est la meilleure selon moi et je n'égalerai jamais un tel degré de perfection.

            Je pense que je vais continuer jusqu'à épuisement des idées puis j'attendrai la fin définitive de la série (qui j'espère n'arrivera pas avant très très longtemps !!!!!!) et j'adapterai cette fic comme étant la suite de la dernière saison qui aura été diffusée. En plus, c'est dure de faire une saison 5 alternative sans reprendre des éléments de la véritable saison 5.

            Tout ça pour dire : ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres arrivent comme celui-ci, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout les six mois…

            Voil ! C'est tout pour cette fois !

,

**_Miguel_**


End file.
